spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Challenge of the Week/@comment-31485027-20171021233425
CHALLENGE OF THE WEEK: Challenge #8! Here's the challenge... Are you ready... Hold on to your seat... Hold your bladder... Cause... This challenge is to... ... build a "structure" all the way around LUN. ������ That's what I said!!! Build any type of structure completely AROUND our good old neighbor, LUN! 1. Just build it... no matter how crappy or fancy; whether it's just some trusses or whether it's living quarters and oxygen gardens. 2. It does NOT have to rotate around LUN. 3. It does NOT have to be a fricking DYSON sphere! Just connect some fricking parts together until they TOTALLY enclose LUN. 4. NO Corridors. They make this challenge TOO easy. 5. You MUST post a screenshot of your LUN "structure" in THIS thread. 6. If I think there's something unusual about your screenshot, I'll ask you to e-mail me the sandbox with your LUN "structure" in it. SO NO CHEATING! NO PHOTO-SHOPPING! 7. There's already one half-assembled rotating LUN "Dysonsphere" already out there, free for download... so you can't use that one as your entry. Sorry. That's cheating. You'd be submitting someone else's work as your own. YOu have to build your OWN sandbox YOURSELF. 8. If you don't post a pic of your LUN "structure", you haven't officially entered the challenge. 9. The user who does it with the fewest number of modules wins a pretty nice PRIZE! 10. If two or more people have a LUN "structure" with the same amount of modules, the user who posted his or her pic of his entry FIRST is considered the person who rightfully entered that number of modules first... so the others lose out. Sorry. It's my challenge; therefore, I am the judge. My decision is final. Sorry. If you don't like my challenge, create your own and offer your own prize. ������ Lol! And heck NO! I ain't gonna tell ya what the prize is yet. That would ruin it. ������ LOL! This challenge ends on October 31st, 2017, at 11:59 PM and 59 seconds. That's right! Midnight on Halloween night is the DEAD-line!!! Get it? Halloween... DEAD-line! ������ Really? I thought it was a cute pun I made there. ������ Oh well... Any pics posted after that date and time will NOT be considered for the contest. Sorry. Get 'em in early! Let's have fun and not be children here. This is a simple challenge with a pretty good prize. If you think I'm giving away a new car or something like that, LMAO!!! But there is a real prize, one that any Space Agency player will like to get. So let's be adults here. �� SO GET BUILDING AND GET CREATIVE AND BE FRUGAL WITH YOUR MODULES! CONTEST RULES BELOW: * Not valid in the state of Insanity... * All participants must be of legal age to breathe and make poop... * Void were prohibited by law... * Etc... Etc... Etc... * More legal stuff and all that... * Yadda yadda yadda... * Fine print... * Finer print... * Even finer print... ISAAC����������